Lost Star: Sixth Sense
by SplashTOMATO
Summary: Continuation of Lost Star: Sora, but not a chaptering fic, read notes, maybe it's not even the continuation of that, you decide *shrugs*... Chock full of Taito fluff!


*******  
Lost Star:  
Sixth Sense  
*******  
  
Notes: This is the continuation of Lost Star: Sora. This is one of the rare times when I'm not writing in someone's POV, but it's still biased towards Tai's opinions in this one. The fic started off to be around the love triangle with Matt, Tai and Sora, but it ended up focusing on the Taito relationship... which isn't a bad thing, is it? ~_^ But the continuation to THIS fic will definitely have Sora in play...  
  
Reasons for not doing chapters: Not all the fics I'll be writing for Lost Star will be in chronologial order... And some fics don't have to be connected with other fics (example: A reader doesn't have to read Lost Star: Sora in order to understand Lost Star: Sixth Sense, which is its continuation). Also, the censor rating for the fics are going to have a huge range, from G to NC-17 if I ever try a lemon... it's as simple as that.  
  
Rated PG-13 for: Shounen-ai, pottymouths, and an ambiguous bed scene! ~_^  
  
Fic warnings: None really... just hordes of random Taito fluff ^_^ This is a very light fic compared to what the continuation will be...  
  
I don't remember who said it, but some fic readers really don't like fic warnings (i.e. deathfic, dark, angst, etc) cuz they say it "spoils the fic." In which case, I have it marked so if you don't wanna know, don't read it. I put up the warnings because I myself read 'em, I get disturbed by deathfics sometimes or I'm just curious.  
  
Akkies, enough with my babbling, on with the fic!  
  
*******  
  
Ah... American Heritage is sooo boring...  
  
He could either listen to his teacher rambling about the Great Depression (how depressing) or walk around in la-la land. Choose, choose, choose... la-la land sounded nice...  
  
Matt was in band practice for the whole day. The huge Christmas concert introducing his new hit song was coming up.  
  
' Damn it, you should've dragged me with you...'  
  
" Tai, why did so many people vote for Roosevelt rather than Hoover during the election of 1932?"  
  
" Huh?" He blinked and lifted his head off his hand. ' Vote? Hoover?'  
  
" They didn't like him?" Blink.  
  
" Right! Because of all the mistakes he made while..."  
  
Phew. Back to la-la land...  
  
***  
  
Next day...  
  
" The key to granting wishes is in your hands... "  
  
" YAMA!"  
  
Matt's stomach lurched as he felt something wrap around his waist. Had he placed his guitar in his lap it would've crashed on the floor by now, but luckly he had a firm grip on its neck.  
  
" Tai," the blonde growled, speaking through gritted teeth, " how many times have I told you not to creep behind like that when I'm practicing?"  
  
Tai let go, stood up and iddly itched his nose. " Only yesterday when the other band members were around."  
  
The other breathed a heavy sigh, remembering the little scene from that day. " I thought you had soccer practice?"  
  
It took a second for the question to register. " Coach let me out early cuz I was playing too well."  
  
" Hmph. Coach spoils you a lot."  
  
" Hey, you owe a heck of 'a lot,' to him! Don't forget that." He playfully punched the other on the left.  
  
" Oi, oi, watch the guitar..."  
  
Tai blantly ignored him, stepped around from behind Matt's chair and plopped his bottom on the blonde's lap. Matt gave him a quizzical look.  
  
" You know, you still have to teach me that song for our duet concert," Tai pointed out.  
  
" You don't even know the BASICS of singing, Tai. It'll be a while before you can do a CONCERT." He placed his guitar on the ground with utmost care.  
  
Tai scratched his nose again. " I've been practicing."  
  
" Riiight..." he glanced at the clock ahead of him. " It's almost 3:30, you better get off."  
  
" And if I don't?"  
  
Matt's lips twitched slightly.  
  
" I mean, it's not like they don't know from yesterday..."  
  
Matt found something to counterract. " Lots of guys do that to other guys here, and they're all played as jokes."  
  
" And what about your first concert here?"  
  
" ... Get off."  
  
" Fine then, be that way." ' One day you won't be able to use that excuse..."  
  
As Tai stood up, Akira came in, followed shortly after by Yutaka and Takashi. Tai stayed his distance and watched Matt play on his candy apple red guitar. Sometimes he was a little TOO overprotective about his career...Akira, the keyboard player, was probably the only one who didn't mind that Matt and Tai were more than friends. Mimi had always referred to them as an item. Tai snorted at the thought. ' Item, heh, what a funny word...' This was actually the first time Tai had seen Matt's band at an after-school practice session... Soccer practice always kept him busy.  
  
" Hold on a sec. Nature calls," Matt took his hand off the strings completely, indicating that he was stopping. The others followed his example.  
  
" You stop at the weirdest places, Yamato," Yutaka groaned, placing his drumsticks on the stand in front of him.  
  
Matt flashed a smile that made the brunette want to melt. " When you gotta go, you gotta go." With that, he walked out of the band room they were in.  
  
" So, Tai, you made it to one of our practices," Akira said after a pause.  
  
Tai walked over and picked up Matt's guitar as he had seen him do it. " Hey, careful with that," Takashi warned. " Matt'll get pissed if he sees you handling her."  
  
Tai sat down on Matt's chair with a casual flare. " Actually, I think it's a he."  
  
" But usually a person's instrument is the other gender..." he paused. " Nevermind." He heard a few pitches in his ears. " I don't think you should doing that.."  
  
The brunette just gave him a smug look. " He trusts me. He won't get pissed."  
  
Apparently that didn't satisfy the guitar player. " I'd just put that down if I were you."  
  
Tai didn't feel like arguing, but instead plucked the open strings to test their pitch. Every note seemed to bring Takashi closer to throttling his neck to stop. But he didn't show any physical movements to prove it except for his short tan hair starting to curl.  
  
Tai decided to be randomly spontaneous. " I think I'll play a song!"  
  
" Now don't push it-" Takashi took a step, but Tai's loud throat clearing made him hesitate.  
  
Tai began playing as if he had known how to play the guitar all his life.  
  
" Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite   
Ima sugu tobitatou yo   
Donna toki datte   
Kimi wo shinjiteru..."  
  
" That's beautiful..."  
  
It was Tai's turn to almost drop the guitar. As if he didn't know there were other people around, Matt walked up behind Tai's chair and wrapped one arm over the brunette's green-uniformed waist, the other over his shoulder.  
  
Takashi tried to hide a snarl with little success. " Can we get on with the practice?"  
  
" Oh, uh, sure..." Matt got up and took Tai's place in the chair, but before the brunette could walk away, he grabbed hold of his hand. " We'll definitely have to use that song for one of our concerts someday. You promise you'll teach it to me sometime, Tai?"  
  
Tai couldn't resist the smile on that face. " Yeah, I promise."  
  
****  
  
With practice over, Matt packed up his guitar and left the band room with Tai.  
  
" Don't worry, he'll probably get used to it by the Christmas concert..." The blonde went to put an arm around Tai, and blinked when the other moved away.  
  
" Matt, we've got company."  
  
Matt blinked again and followed Tai's glance. At the corner end of the hallway, a female in a white mini-skirt was waiting for who-knows-what.  
  
" Sora..."  
  
" Hello," she replied. She spotted Matt and skipped over to his side... yeah, skipped. " So, Matt, did you have a good practice?"  
  
Tai curled an eyebrow. ' She's a little TOO close...' He edges a few inches closer to Matt's other side to compensate.  
  
" Yeah, as usual... why aren't you at tennis practice?" Tennis practice didn't end for another half hour.  
  
" My tennis coach let me out early since I was playing too well. Isn't that so cool?" She gave him a coy smile.  
  
' That sounds vaguely familiar...' Blue shoes took a step closer to tannish ones, and brown eyes met blue. The look on the owner with blue eyes cried out, " ANNOYING!"  
  
Tai smiled. " You said it."  
  
" Huh? Tai?"  
  
" Nothing, Sora."  
  
" Oh, Okay. Hey, Matt, are you doing anything today?"  
  
Tai could feel his own anger boiling in his veins. ' The hell? She's hitting on my Matt! And I thought she still liked ME! Kuh! This woman can't make up her mind.'  
  
" Uh, I'm going to Tai's place."  
  
Tai perked his head at the mention of his name. ' He is?' The blonde turned to face him and gave him a wink. ' Ooooh...'  
  
" Aw... what about tomorrow?"  
  
" I'm going to Tai's tomorrow, too."  
  
" And the day after that?"  
  
" Tai's."  
  
" Oh..." Sora seemed so disappointed that she didn't notice Tai having a hard time restraining himself from glomping Matt. " Is it really neccessary to be at Tai's house so many days in a row?"  
  
" Uh... yeah, we're doing a long term project in Bio. Gotta go!" He began sprinting down the hallway, the weight of his guitar case ignored. He didn't bother to look back, he knew Tai was there right behind him. That bushy haired kid had learned to read his mind more and more over the past months...  
  
****  
  
Shuffle, shuffle...  
  
" So what's up with Sora? I thought she still liked YOU, but that's not what I'm seeing..."  
  
Shift. " That's what I'M wondering. Mm..."  
  
" Hnth. How much time do we have?"  
  
A mass of brown hair raises itself off the white pillow. " Kari gets home a little before 4, mom's at a friend's so she'll be there for who knows how long, and dad gets back at 6... we have... less than half an hour."  
  
" Aww, that's it? Oh well..."  
  
Silence. Tai shifts slightly in Matt's hold.  
  
" These school uniforms are getting uncomfortable."  
  
" Then take it off, silly."  
  
A grunt of agreement, and the green jacket is thrown off. The blonde does the same, leaving their daily reminder of school-stress strewn about the floor. They rejoin in the bottom bunk once again.  
  
They remain silent for about five minutes, both staring off into space. And then Tai decides to speak his mind.  
  
" Matt, have you ever-"  
  
" No, Tai, I haven't. You were the only one in my mind in those three years-heck, way longer than that. If it wasn't for you, I'd be straight."  
  
" Oh, gee, that makes me SOOOO happy to hear that," Tai muttered, rolling his eyes, " But then again, so would I."  
  
Blue eyes directly looked at Tai's face. " Come again?"  
  
" I'd be straight if it wasn't for you."  
  
For some reason, that one person came to Matt's mind again. " So you probably would be with Sora if I-"  
  
" Whoa, no way... we broke up a couple months after you left..."  
  
" Oh..." Tai started getting that distant look that Matt had so often in the Digiworld. " So why did you go out with her in the first place?"  
  
" I knew she was going to ask me," Tai instantly replied, as if he had said it a million times before, " It's quite common, isn't it? A guy and a girl, best friends for most of their childhood, one of them's eventually going to fall for the other when 'that time' comes, and if things go well, they get married, have kids, and live a long life together. Plain, isn't it?"  
  
" Plain, but true... but why did you say yes to her?"  
  
A little more hesitation to this one. " I figured it would've been the 'right' thing, you know? Kinda goes back to the scenario I was talking about. And I was confused on who I liked, so when Sora asked me out, I took it as an opportunity..."  
  
" An open door..."  
  
" But it wasn't until you left when I realized how much I love you."  
  
A pink flush ran across Matt's cheeks.  
  
****  
  
They lay there for another five minutes in complete silence. Matt suddenly felt a shock of brown hair meshing with his face, and he realized that Tai had fallen asleep. He sensed his own eyelids growing heavy, and surrendered to slumber.  
  
****  
  
CLICK!  
  
Tai let out an incoherent grunt as his eyes fluttered open. When had he fallen asleep? And more importantly how LONG? Wait a second-  
  
3:58. Crap.  
  
" Tai, did you let Miko raid the cupboard again? I can't find my graham crackers..."  
  
He panicked. " Matt! Wake up!" he whispered roughly, shifting the contented sleeping body in front of him, " Kari's he-"  
  
Woooosh. The bedroom door flung open revealing the short haired girl behind it.  
  
" Oh my-"  
  
The door slammed shut as quickly as it had opened. Tai hadn't even gotten a chance to look at her expression.  
  
For a girl who had just seen her high school brother sleeping with another man, she was awfully quiet...  
  
The slamming was enough to startle Matt's fragile body. He sat up with a jolt, bringing Tai with him.  
  
" Who's there?" he demanded, his hands cupping Tai's shoulders protectively. Tai, on the other hand, had the look of a scared fox plastered on his face.  
  
" It's just me, Kari," replied the nervous voice on the other side of the door, " Sorry for barging in like that..."  
  
The million thoughts that had been running through Tai's mind suddenly ceased to disturb him. " It's not a problem, Kari, you can come in..."  
  
She did. Very slowly. And Matt kept his hands on Tai's shoulders, not only that, he moved closer.  
  
" Do mom and dad know?" she said out of thin air, avoiding eye contact with the boys.  
  
" Only Matt's dad," said Tai, swiftly gaining courage to speak, " You're not going to..."  
  
" No, of course I won't!" Kari waved her hands, as if trying to keep them away from attacking her, " Actually, I knew about you two a long time ago, but I decided not to say anything about it."  
  
Matt murmured a sound of confusion.  
  
" It was back during the Myotismon thing, when the arrows of light and hope hit you two. I just... knew."  
  
There was a pause within the bedroom, and out of the blue Tai smiled. " That's Kari's sixth sense for you, Matt."  
  
A light chuckle from the blonde filled the room. He remembered having a conversation with Tai about sixth senses, about how everyone had their own special sense. In that moment, he had discovered his own sixth sense, the one he shared with Tai...  
  
****  
  
Owari  
  
***  
  
End notes: So there's the fic... hordes of random Taito fluffiness... awwww ^_^ I don't know who plays what in Matt's band, but their names are most certainly Akira, Yutaka and Takashi (thanx Megchan! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^)  
  
I was considering to rate this PG (probably would be according to Aquarius's standards ~_^), but I decided against it for I-don't-know-what-reason. That's my excuse XP  
  
The song Matt sings? That's part of his second image song, Negai Kanaeru Kagi, translated as The Key to Granting Wishes. More on that in the continuation. And the song Tai sings? That's part of his first image song, Yuuki wo Tsubasa ni Shite (romanized, the translated lyrics are really beautiful though), or I'll Turn My Courage Into Wings. More on that in the continuation as well! If you're interested in what's going to happen in the continuation, one word... SORATO! Yes, it's SORATO, not Yamora or Yamara... so that might say something...  
  
*Mumbles about crap that happens in episode 38 and up* Of course at the time this fic is posted America is only on episode 34... Well, America, you'll see, unless Bandai does something to it like cut it all out, which I'd be MORE THAN HAPPY to let them do...  
  
Tai: You're going major spoiler for the fanfic readers.  
  
Oh, am I? I don't think it's major... maybe if I mentioned Imperialdramo-  
  
Davis: Hey, not yet, not yetttt!  
  
Where'd YOU come from Davis? I thought you were with Ken... Aw well.. the continuation's also going to have some spoiler stuff if the episodes aren't aired by the time I finish writing it... because the fic has a lot to do with the actual show's plot... if ya email me (guyminal@hotmail.com) I'll probably tell you about it, but I think a lot of you would like to be spoiler-free ^^;; Ack, I'm starting to ramble...  
  
With that said... until next time! Ja! TAITO FOREVAH! ^_^  
  
Splash  
http://www.zyfect.com/users/gottaito 


End file.
